


A Study in Sin

by lunar47



Series: Spirituality in All its Divine Forms [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flustered Coulson, Oblivious Skye, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Pollen, Trip has a sweet tooth, Ward is one angry mf, island vacation sex, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble Series focusing on the Seven Deadly Sins. First in the Series: Lust: Coulson/Skye "The way you eat that is obscene..."<br/>2nd: Pride: Coulson/Skye: Hacking is not all it's cracked up to be.<br/>3rd: Gluttony: Trip/Simmons: Trip has a sweet tooth<br/>4th: Wrath: Ward/Skye: Ward has lost everything but his anger and it fuels him.<br/>5th: Sloth: Coulson/Skye: Their Island Vacation brochure never mentioned a half-human shark monster<br/>6th: Greed: Skye/Simmons: Skye is a greedy thing when it comes to lust and Simmons </p><p>All of these can be read independently.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lust** : [luhst] _noun_ \- intense sexual desire or appetite

It was late at night as the bus made its way across the Gulf of Mexico, business complete in São Paulo, Brazil. Another escapee from The Fridge was back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, the local government thrilled not to have to deal with the matter themselves. Nobody on the team was injured and they caught their culprit so Coulson declared it a win all around.

The agent himself was sitting in the lounge. A fingers worth of good bourbon mixed slowly with melting ice. It sat on a coaster on the table before him. His tablet was open to that week’s Agency wide mission reports and he was doing his best to keep his eyes open. He really should go to bed but he wanted to power through the last few. He rubbed his face and sighed.

“Hey, boss man.” Skye walked around the corner and looked expectantly at the table. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah, sure.” He gestured to the seat across from him and she plopped down. She placed a bowl on the table and he craned his neck to take a peek at the contents. “What is that?” He asked, genuinely stumped.

“It’s a mango.” Skye picked up the knife that was placed on top of the bowl and began to cut into the ripe fruit.

“It’s purple.”

“I’m told it’s called a Palmer mango. Fitz and I picked up a whole box from the Central Market in the city.” She lifted a slice to her mouth and scraped the pulp from the skin. “It’s pretty good. Do you want some?”

“No, but thank you.” Coulson lifted up his tablet and scrolled to the next report. He tried to concentrate, he honestly did, but Skye was staring at him with her big brown eyes. And he was finding that it was becoming harder and harder to resist their pull as time went on. He didn’t want to admit to himself that this was becoming a problem.

“Yes, Skye?”

“Nothing.” She sliced another quarter and popped it in her mouth. “Just bored. Can’t sleep.” She said around her food. “So what big mission are we headed off to next?”

“Scheduled R & R actually.” 

“No shit. Where? Las Vegas? Hawaii?” She asked hopefully, batting her eyes.

“Bakersfield.”

“Wow,” Skye deadpanned. “You sure know how to show a girl a good time.”

“I hear they have an interesting clock tower.”

“Well sign me up for that, A.C.”

“In all seriousness it’s a refueling and resupply stop. Leave is kind of a byproduct.” He placed his tablet on the table and swirled his drink around the glass.

“I see.” She finished cutting slices off the mango and put the knife down on the table. Bringing the pit to her mouth, Skye began to suck at the remnants of the pulp. 

This was the point at which Coulson made a crucial mistake. He had been in the process of taking a sip of his watered down bourbon when he glanced at Skye from the corner of his eye. Her pink tongue was darting in and out of her mouth, lapping at the soft flesh. Sweet, sticky, juice ran down her chin and she moved her hand to wipe at it. His imagination immediately went to unmentionable places. His stomach dropped and his cheeks felt warm. Liquid went down the wrong pipe and he sputtered. Coulson brought a hand up to his chest and coughed deeply. 

“The way you eat that is obscene.”

“What?” she exclaimed with confusion.

Skye was entirely oblivious to the effect she had on him. 

_Professional, stay professional_ , he thought. _All 1072 tenants of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Code of Ethics_. Not thoughts of Skye or her mouth, or especially the things her tongue could do. He needed another drink. Or it was entirely possible he had drunk too much. He needed to go to bed or at the very least get as much distance from her as a plane could feasibly provide. 

That decided he stood up so quickly he banged his knees on the underside of the table. He surreptitiously leaned over to rub his right knee as he watched Skye’s concerned face.

“Are you okay, Coulson.”

“Fine. Goodnight Skye.” His voice came out slightly strained.

“Night. See you for morning report?” She still sounded slightly befuddled about Coulson’s behavior. 

“Of course.” And with that he made a quick exit for his cabin.

Once in his room he let out a breath he seemed to be holding since Skye started eating that damn fruit. It wasn’t the first time he had thought of her in a less than mentor-mentee manner but he was usually good about stopping those musings before they really got started. 

Coulson closed his eyes and sighed. It was really unfair; to both Skye, who was so young and under his command, and himself, who should really know better. 

He would try harder, for the both of them. In the meanwhile he would attempt to get that sleep that he knew would probably be impossible, thoughts of Skye and that infernal mango haunting him all the way.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Skye's hacking abilities aren't all they're cracked up to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pride** : [prahyd] _noun_ \- a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc.

“Okay let’s go over this one more time before we head in,” Coulson sits in the driver’s seat of the parked car. Skye is sitting in the passenger seat dressed smartly for the gala they were about to crash. 

She recaps their mission, “We use the invite we got from your contact, make our way into the party, schmooze.” Coulson narrows his eyes but allows her to continue. “Then we break away when no one is looking, find the server room and I use my brilliant hacking moves to get the information that we need.”

“Essentially that is the objective. You ready?”

“Yup. Let’s do this.” She hops out of the car, stumbling momentarily on her high heels, and joins a much more graceful Coulson on his side of the vehicle. She places her hand in the crook of his arm and they walk to the front entrances of GlobalTech.

Their invite gets them through the door and soon they are milling amongst the employees at their annual investors soiree. The floor is crowded with women in elegant cocktail dresses (a couple thousand dollars out of Skye’s price range). The men are in tuxes. There’s a live band in the corner playing old jazz tunes. 

“This is way fancy for a corporate shindig. I feel decidedly underdressed.”

Coulson gives her a once over before declaring that she looks fine.

“Do you even know fashion?”

“I know enough,” he replies coolly. 

“Right.” Skye smirks. “I need a drink.”

“We’re supposed to be working.”

“I’m trying to fit in here.” Skye makes her way to a waiter who is handing out flutes of champagne. She takes a sip when she gets a glass, “That’s better.”

“Ooh what is this? A shrimp puff?” She grabs one off the passing serving plate and pops it in her mouth.

“I wish there was dancing.”

“You want to dance?” He seems amused.

“Is that an offer?” She raises her eyebrow totally willing to flirt with him.

“I would but no one else is dancing and we are supposed to keep a low profile. Rain check?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He places his hand on the small of her back and guides her to the rear portion of the room. 

Coulson looks down the hall to the elevators. “The coast looks clear. Let’s get this done.” Skye ditches her glass of champagne on a nearby table and they make their way to the elevators and then down a couple of floors to the server room. They narrowly avoid a passing guard in the process.

Skye finds a computer to connect with and she plugs in the USB from her purse.

“We might only have a few minutes so let’s do this quickly.” Coulson takes his place behind her. 

“This should be a piece of cake.” She tries her usual methods to hack into the mainframe but they don’t work. She works at it for a while longer.

“Huh. That’s odd.”

“If you can’t do this Skye, I’m pulling the plug. We can find the information another way.” Coulson leans over her shoulder, arms crossed.

“Would you hold your horses?” Her fingers race across the keyboard. She receives another error message, another dead end. She curses under her breath and Coulson gives her a look like he doesn’t approve.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. All our pre-op info had this as an easy hack. But something or maybe someone is keeping me out.”

“Can you get past it?”

“I’m trying,” Her voice is full of frustration. She tries a different avenue of attack, a trick she learned from Miles and had developed further while working with the Rising Tide. But it doesn’t work. Skye shakes her head in disbelief.

“Okay that’s it. We’re done. Come on Skye.” His hand is on her elbow easing her out of the chair.

“Wait, let me try again. I know I can do this.”

“We don’t have time.” He says sternly. Skye’s face falls. She didn’t want to disappoint him and she felt like she has. 

Coulson sighs and when he speaks again his voice is soft and understanding, “You did your best Skye. We’ll find another way.”

She nods, resigning herself to her failure. She grabs her USB and follows Coulson out of the server room.

The hallway is clear and they are able to make it back to the party unseen. A part of her wants to grab another glass of champagne and drown her sorrows. But it’s the unproductive non-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent part of her. 

Coulson leans into her, grabs her hand and holds it tight in his. He leads her through the crowd of revelers and out the doors of GlobalTech. They don’t speak all the way back to the Bus. 

Back on the plane Coulson confers with May while Skye goes to change out of her dress. Her mind is still stuck on the job she couldn’t complete. Skye was a hacker. It was practically ingrained into her DNA. And if she didn’t have that than what was she? 

She washes her face and makes her way back to her cabin. She isn’t sitting on her bed for long before there is a knock on her door. Opening it reveals Coulson, still dressed in his evening suit.

“Let’s get a drink.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just going to sulk in private.” She says reticently. 

“Well how about you sulk with me while drinking a beer.”

Skye considers it and ultimately nods. She follows him out to the kitchen where he grabs two beers from the fridge, opening both and handing one to her. She takes a sip and leans against the counter. 

“Look I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about tonight. I don’t know what happened. I thought my skills were good enough. Obviously not.”

“That’s okay. We’re not going to get the win every time. And this was a long shot to begin with. ” 

“But I feel like if I can’t do this than what is the point of me being with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Skye, you are so much more than a hacker. That is merely one facet of the myriad of things you can offer this organization.” He places his hand over hers on the countertop. It feels good to know that he has confidence in her, that he believes that she has worth beyond her skills with a computer. 

“That’s good to know. I’ll endeavor to live up to that. I want to be able to do more with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Well, we’ll make sure you get that opportunity.” He still hasn’t removed his hand from hers. She doesn’t want to admit that it feels good, that all her recent physical contact with Coulson has felt good. She’s never really analyzed the way she feels about him before. He’s her boss, her mentor, she feels like she can call him her friend after everything they have been through. Anything more sends a funny feeling to her stomach, not entirely unpleasant. 

“You looked beautiful tonight, by the way.” She’s thrown by the compliment and sudden change in conversation.

“Thank you,” Skye replies sincerely. “I had fun dressing up. You looked pretty good yourself. But then you always look good in a suit.” 

The corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles at her. She grins back and she can feel herself blushing under his gaze. His thumb is rubbing light circles on her skin and it causes her to shiver. 

“Sir?” Skye wants to know what they’re doing here but doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

Coulson finally seems to realize what he is doing and removes his hand from hers. She misses it when it’s gone. Skye notices how his eyes avoid hers as he finishes his drink and places the bottle in the recycling bin.

“You’re doing good work Skye,” he’s back to business. “You’ll be more successful next time.” And with that he leaves her to her half-drunk beer and confused emotions.


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip has a sweet tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Gluttony** [gluht-n-ee] _noun_ \- excessive eating and drinking

18:00

18:01

18:02

The seconds inched closer and closer to his twenty minute goal for the afternoon. Trip wasn’t too fond of formal exercise like running on the treadmill (his current activity). He much preferred working out in the field: obstacle courses, biking, even running outside were preferable to indoor exertion. 

But exercise, especially the amount he got up to, was necessary. All because of his cursed sweet tooth. He loved candy, chocolate especially. It all started when he was a little boy and his grandmother gave him a butterscotch sweet from her purse after he completed a chore. Soon enough he was inventing chores as an excuse just to get the tasty treat from her. 

One day after this had been going on for a while his grandmother poked him in his rapidly softening belly and told him that if he didn’t pair his sweets habit with some exercise he would end up fat and alone. 

He knew now that the elderly woman had meant well. Even if what she said had been a bit rude. But it had scared him into a lifelong habit all the same. 

19:00

19:01

19:02

Speaking of sweet things, he watched the always lovely Dr. Simmons analyze slides under her high powered microscope. He could see her sitting inside the lab from his vantage point on the treadmill. He noted how soft her hair looked, how a strand seemed to have escaped her clip and was now brushing her cheek. She blew air forcefully out of the side of her mouth to try to move the offending piece of hair but it didn’t budge. Finally she leaned back from the scope and redid her whole hairstyle. He won’t mention how good she looked with her arms stretched and her chest puffed out.

He honestly didn’t know if he had a chance with Simmons. They started on uncertain terms. She didn’t trust him. And he didn’t blame her. If he had been in her shoes and he was asked to trust someone who had once been allied with Garrett, he didn’t know if he could get past that. It would take time definitely. He wanted to show her that she could believe in him. And that maybe something could come from that. He liked her. _Liked her_ , liked her. And if he read her right she kind of liked him too. 

19:58

19:59

20:00

He stopped the treadmill and took a sip from his water bottle. He was going to roll the dice and take a chance on Simmons. Who knew the outcome? But nothing was going to happen if he didn’t try. 

He made his way to the lab, pressed a button and the door slid open. Simmons was focused on her samples and didn’t notice his intrusion into her usually private sanctum. She looked cute, so intent she was bent over the microscope. 

“Jemma.”

“Hmm,” She seemed distracted at first but eventually she looked up, and then did a double take. 

“You look hot.” Simmons stopped, her mouth opening and closing a few times before continuing. “And by hot I mean temperature hot not physically hot. Not that you’re not physically attractive, you are. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore so I’m going to shut up now.”

He smiled at her awkwardness. “Hey I was thinking about getting a drink. You in?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I’m in the mood for ice cream.”

“Even better. I believe we have chocolate.”

“Perfect.” Simmons smiled brightly and put away the samples she was working on. Then she hopped down from her seat. They walked out of the lab and up the stairs to the kitchen. He had a feeling he was going to need to schedule an extra exercise session after this.


	4. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward felt anger and anger had never been so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wrath** : [rath] _noun_ \- strong, stern or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation

He saw red, red everywhere. Great crimson swaths slicing through his eyesight, tearing through his flesh, seeping into his body, his bones, his very marrow. All metaphorical of course. 

His anger was a quiet thing. He was surprised by this. He had imagined himself a raging beast at times. So much had gone wrong. So many things in his life…so many people had sought to tear him down. What had he ever done to deserve that? His brother was a tyrant, his parents neglectful and no better. Was he not a product of his upbringing?

He had tried to break the mold of his creation but there are only so many paths in life that lead to freedom. Garrett wasn’t one of them. But he was the closest thing to it. 

And he felt things. He wasn’t emotionless, he cared. Guilt when he killed that dog. Friendship and a sense of family with the group on the BUS, brotherhood with Fitz, protectiveness over Simmons. There had been lust and playfulness with May. Which was amazing considering May’s disposition. It hadn’t been just another assignment to get close to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

And then there was Skye. He had regrets with Skye. He honestly felt that given a different life they could have been something. He was turned on by her humor, her intelligence, those big brown eyes and that nose that scrunched up when she laughed. She was beautiful. He remembered her kiss and the way it stole his breath and made his lips tingle. Yes they could have been something. But she had absolutely no trust in him now and maybe never would.

S.H.I.E.L.D had stolen everything from him. Skye, Kara, Garrett for all that son of a bitch meant to him. Justice would be sweet. His anger, cold as it was, would be answered. A new order would be established without Hydra’s faults. He would see to that. He would not fail. Could not fail. His wrath was pure and it felt damn good.


	5. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Coulson's Island Vacation brochure didn't mention anything about a half-human mutant shark monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sloth** : [slawth] _noun_ \- habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness

Ah the tropical island life. She could get used to this. White sand, palm trees, crystal clear aquamarine surf, the rays of the warm sun beating down on her newly tanned skin. Skye leaned back into the canvas beach chair and adjusted her dark sunglasses. 

What made living the lazy life even better was vacationing with someone special. And Agent Phil Coulson extraordinaire was that someone special. But that someone special also happened to be addicted to work. The first few days on the island she had been tempted to throw his tablet and phone in the sea and see if he could connect with May that way. Skye told him exactly this and he seemed to get the hint. Ever since he had been content to laze about with her in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt. She didn’t know if she approved of his fashion choices, especially the Panama hat he purchased on day 3. But she could live with it if it meant sunset strolls hand in hand down the shore and private dinners on their veranda. 

She recalled a particularly amorous afternoon when they had driven to the far side of the island. They walked down a rocky path to a secluded black sand beach. There she found that coarse black sand and bare skin do not mix. They took it back to the jeep to continue what they had started and realized that they had both outgrown car sex. They were mature people and mature people made love in bed for a reason. 

Skye remembered strolling arms linked with him to their little villa. She was lost in his eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Then he turned it over and kissed her palm, the tiny fluttering of her pulse on her inner wrist. She sighed and reached for the keys in her pocket.

She came up empty. Nothing. She tore her hand from Coulson’s grasp and reached into both pockets of her jean shorts pulling them inside out. Next she dumped the contents of her purse onto the wooden steps of their villa. 

Cut to Coulson and Skye waiting impatiently in the resort office for staff to find and make a replacement key. 

“You must have lost it on that beach,” Coulson reasoned.

“Ugh.”

When it was sorted out they went back to their shack, ordered room service and watched the sun set over the ocean. It was a lovely sight or so Coulson told her later. She had fallen asleep on the couch. 

Later when she asked him the about the best parts of what she missed he replied, “The drool, and the snoring particularly, really made the scene picturesque.”

Skye scoffed and hit his arm, “No sexy times for you.” 

Coulson simply smiled at her knowing it was an empty threat. 

She fidgeted not looking at him then whipped around towards him with her index finger up. Wagging it in his face to make her point she began, “Okay I take that back because we are on vacation but know that I’m disappoint-“

Coulson grabbed her shaking finger to steady it, “I’m sorry Skye. Let me make it up to you.”

“And how are you going to do that…exactly,” she swallowed roughly and inhaled because Coulson was now placing gentle kisses up her arm. She shivered as he reached her neck, her jaw. Then Skye positively melted as he took a hold of her lips. It was possessive and definitely hot when he roughly grabbed her backside to bring her closer to his hips. 

“Floor, couch, bed?” She panted between kisses.

“Table.”

“Ooh Phil. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I’m full of surprises.” He deadpanned then led her to their small kitchenette.

 

…And that folks is the story of how Skye and Coulson lost their rental deposit trying to make love on a cheap and less than sturdy handmade table.

 

Sporting bruises and maybe bruised egos, the duo decided to put their affections on hold for a day and hit the beach for a nice relaxing afternoon in the sun. They lounged in beach chairs and had mai tais delivered to them on silver trays. 

“We should stay forever, don’t you think?” Skye asked turning to Coulson.

“It has its perks.”

“I feel so sleepy. Like I could just take a nap right here in the sand.”

“You’ll burn.”

“You could lather me in sunscreen.” Skye smiled seductively and bit her lip.

“I suppose I could do that…” 

But before Coulson could move his attention was diverted to something coming fast out of the water. It didn’t look entirely human but it was walking on human legs. Its head however more closely resembled a shark. Sharp fins ran down its back. It thrashed back and forth throwing its arms in the air, an unholy cry rang out from its throat. 

People on the beach screamed and ran from the sight, kicking up sand in their wake. Umbrellas were overturned, drinks spilled. The creature stalked after one couple then changed direction and chased a man in a tiny speedo. 

Skye and Coulson continued to sit in their beach chairs sipping their mai tais watching the mayhem unfold.

“We should probably do something about that,” Skye remarked casually.

“Yeah probably.” He replied.

“I.C.E.R.s?”

“I.C.E.R.s.”

They reached into their bags, grabbing their guns, and got to work. Because even though they were on vacation they were still S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at heart.


	6. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed can come in many forms. One just may be Skye's lust for Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Greed** : [greed] _noun_ \- excessive or rapacious desire...
> 
> Note 1: takes place in the front half of season 1  
> Note 2: deals with sex pollen of a sort. If you have objections with that prompt than I suggest you don't read.

All she knows is that she takes two steps into the room and then suddenly she’s on the floor. Her vision goes fuzzy around the edges and then black completely.

She dreams…all hot bodies, undulating flesh. Her skin is on fire. Skye doesn’t know where she begins and the others end. 

She feels a hand on her, shaking her…wait no…that’s real. Skye wakes to a concerned Fitzsimmons and Ward standing above her. Her sex pulses, on the verge of an orgasm. _Well isn't that embarrassing._

“Hey guys,” Skye manages to huff out. She takes a steadying breath and focuses on the mission at hand. They had been infiltrating a suspicious laboratory that may or may not have had ties to Raina. It had been looking like not but there was still very interesting, very illicit material to investigate.

Skye sits up, Simmons steadying hand on her back. It feels good…too good.

“Are you okay, Skye? You went radio silent and we got worried.”

“Yeah, I think so.” She puts her hands to her head. “I think someone knocked me out.”

Jemma’s hands come up to replace Skye’s own and it’s a cool balm to her feverish skin. “Hmm, you’re burning up. But I don't see any obvious bruising.” Skye leans into the touch before she realizes what she’s doing and has to right herself when Simmons removes her hands.

“We should get her back to the lab and run some tests,” Fitz remarks and Skye can see he’s already planning their next moves in his head.

“Fitzsimmons you get Skye back to the Bus. Run your tests. I'll go over this room, see if I can figure out what happened.” Ward takes charge as the two scientists help the dizzy hacker to stand.

“You’ll be okay Skye. I promise.” Simmons’ voice is sweet and reassuring. But all Skye can focus on is the pink of Jemma’s soft lips and the occasional peek of her tongue touching her white teeth. She gets a flash of that tongue running up the side of her neck, down around the curve of her breast, those delicate teeth taking her nipple in hand. 

_Woah, hold up._ Skye inhales deeply and turns away. Something was different…something was off. Not that she didn't like Jemma. She did. Not that she didn't occasionally have lusty thoughts about the resident female scientist. She did. But not to the point where she was harboring fantasies in Simmons’ presence. That was odd. How was she going to explain that one?

They make it back to the Bus, Skye in relatively one piece, and go straight to the lab. Fitz begins setting up equipment while Simmons takes her vital signs.

“You know, Fitz. I think I would be more comfortable if Jemma were to do the examination. Maybe you can process the samples later…like later, later.” 

Skye is growing rapidly more uncomfortable the longer she sits on the exam table. Her skin is on fire, her breasts feel heavy and she feels every point of contact between them and her bra, her bra and her shirt. She aches and throbs in places she'd rather not mention and if she doesn't relieve the tension soon Skye feels like she might just combust right in front of Simmons. If combusting meant having the most intense orgasm of her life.

Skye surreptitiously brings her hands to rest in between her thighs and squeezes. She moans a little too loudly and Fitz gives a startled cough.

“Um…Jemma I’ll come back for those samples.” He makes a hasty exit, knocking into a tray that held some instruments.

“Okay so your pulse, blood pressure and temperature are all elevated,” Simmons begins once Fitz has left the lab. “It may be a result of a getting knocked out but that doesn't explain the temperature. Hmm…can you describe what you are feeling?”

“Well…” Skye didn't know how to continue without getting highly embarrassed. But Simmons was a doctor right. She would understand. “I'm going to preface this by saying I have no idea why I feel this way but imagine the horniest you have ever felt in your life and then magnify that by 100. I literally can't stop thinking about sex.” Skye removes her hands from her thighs, hangs her head and covers her face. “I think I'm going to die if I don't get some. It's that bad.”

“There, there,” Simmons pats Skye on the arm. “Well I don't think you can die if you don't have sex. So there's that.

“Am I just supposed to live in extreme discomfort till whatever this is passes?”

“Well we don't really know what this is. It could be an infection, poison…”Simmons thought for a second. “Take off your clothes. I mean just your shirt, not everything obviously.”

Skye was more than willing to whip everything off in front of Simmons but in this case she was able to show a little restraint and peel off just her shirt. Jemma ran her hands down Skye’s arms and damn it felt good. Next she tilted Skye’s neck until she found what she was looking for. “Aha, there it is.” It was a tiny bruise with a puncture mark in the middle. 

“You were injected Skye. With what I don’t know. I think it's causing your symptoms. I’m going to run a blood test.” Jemma put on a pair of gloves and gathered her supplies. 

After collecting a sample she bandaged Skye’s arm then went over to the machine that ran the blood analysis. “It shouldn't take too long. Then we’ll have an answer as to what's causing this and maybe a way to cure it.”

“Oh I can think of a few ways to cure it.” Skye hops off the exam table and approaches Jemma from behind. 

“Brainstorming is a great idea Skye.” Simmons responds absentmindedly. “…Skye?”

But Skye had stopped just behind Simmons. Her hands come up and loosen the tie holding the scientist’s light brown hair together. Strands fall like silk along her collar and Skye digs her hands in, enjoying the sensuous sensation. She lowers her face, closer to Jemma’s neck and inhales. She is a greedy thing, can’t get enough of the feel and the scent of Jemma, wonders how she tastes.

“Do you know how good you smell?”

“Um…I showered this morning.”

“There’s something…indescribable, incredible. Something that’s solely you. Just Jemma. I bet there are places where it’s even stronger."

Simmons jumps, the pen in her hand goes flying and she turns around to face Skye. “Skye you’re not well. You don’t know what you are doing.”

“I assure you I very much know what I’m doing. Like you said I can go over there and suffer in silence. Or maybe…just maybe I can find some relief with someone who has a little compassion.”

“And you think I have compassion?” 

“I think you like me.”

“Of course I like you. I like everyone.” Simmons states as if it was obvious.

“I think you like me, like me.”

“Well this isn’t the best way to start a relationship.” She throws her hands up, sounding exasperated.

“And neither is pining away sitting in a lab, never discussing your feelings.”

“So your solution is to jump right from A to Z and skip all the letters in between. Those might be important letters by the way. Vowels you know, some consonants.

“No. I’m suggesting we take care of my little sex problem as harsh as that sounds and hope all the letters rearrange themselves afterwards. Did I get that metaphor right?” Skye rolls her eyes and sighs “We’ll talk okay. We will definitely do a lot of talking. I can guarantee that. But right now all I want to do is kiss you. So can I do that? Can I kiss you Jemma?”

She nods a little breathlessly and then Skye’s hands are bunching up the hair at the sides of Jemma’s face. Skye licks her lips and watches her partner’s eyes widen oh so slightly. She softly brushes her lips to Jemma’s, barely skimming their surface. She wants more but she’s not going to force Jemma to go any faster than she’s ready. But Jemma’s already there. The woman surges ahead nearly knocking Skye over as she flings her arms around the hacker’s body, deepening the kiss. 

Skye opens her mouth and Jemma’s tongue dances with her own. After a while Skye’s mouth leaves Jemma’s and begins to trail little kisses across the woman’s jaw, along the line of her neck. Simmons leans back into the table behind her exposing the long column even further to Skye’s ministrations.

Meanwhile Jemma’s own hands have been busy. They explore Skye’s back, the smooth planes of her abdomen. They move up to cup Skye’s breasts. It’s difficult to tell who moans louder. 

Never before has Skye been more aware that she is wearing nothing up top but her bra. Her body wants Jemma here now on the floor, table, the walls…it doesn’t care. The small part of her brain that could still reason knows that glass walls and sex do not mix. 

“We can’t do this here,” Skye groans as she pulls away from Simmons.

“Oh, right. Good thinking. Anyone could walk in here. Fitz was going to come back for those samples.” Suddenly she goes white as a sheet, “Coulson could have walked in here. I would have been mortified.”

She walks around Skye and grabs the woman’s missing shirt. “And to think you’re the one who’s compromised. But you had enough wherewithal to see the folly of our location.” She grumbles under her breath,” Yet I was willing to toss all my inhibitions out the window at the drop of a hat.”

“Put this back on.”

“Are we done?” Skye seems unsure of this development.

“Done? We haven’t even begun. But I think a bit of privacy is more suited to handling your um…problem.” Simmons walks to the lab door and crooks her finger towards Skye. 

Skye can tell she’s being seduced. 

“I think my room is a much more appropriate setting for the um…”

“For the sex.” Skye supplies bluntly.

“Yes, the sex.” She smiles softly at first then giggles. Then full on laughs. Skye laughs too then relaxes. The fire is still there, burning inside her, waiting to consume her. But she’s glad that whenever this hyperlibido inducing concoction wears off she’ll still have these little moments with Jemma. And maybe something more.


End file.
